


pretty in a dollish way;

by RedamancyEffect



Series: Jeno&Jaemin’s baby [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :D, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Doll Play, Dollification, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinks, M/M, Nominhyuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tears, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: The house is unusually silent, looking void of presence but by any indication, Donghyuck and Jeno’s shoes are in front of the entry door, already back from work. Usually, at least one of them, if not both, would be lingering around the house wether it is Donghyuck making them dinner, Jeno watching TV or them getting at it. Jaemin is, in fact, not too far from the truth.What’s better than a little fun after a long day of work.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Jeno&Jaemin’s baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760977
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	pretty in a dollish way;

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags. Not beta read.

The house is unusually silent, looking void of presence but by any indication, Donghyuck and Jeno’s shoes are in front of the entry door, already back from work. Usually, at least one of them, if not both, would be lingering around the house wether it is Donghyuck making them dinner, Jeno watching TV or them getting at it. Jaemin is, in fact, not too far from the truth.

When Jaemin enters the bedroom, Jeno is already there, one hand intimately sliding along Donghyuck’s thighs while the other is holding tight on his slim waist. He’s kissing along the neck of the shorter, clearly enjoying his time. Jaemin watches, also enjoying the trail of shivers appearing on Donghyuck’s thighs.

_Ah. It’s one of those nights._

Jaemin thinks when he looks at Donghyuck. His eyes are lost, looking to nothing and void of emotions. His body too is lax, sitting taunt, breath almost invisible, waiting for Jeno, and now Jaemin too, to move it around however they please. 

Jeno obviously already started, not hiding his excitement to manhandling Donghyuck. Jaemin would be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy it too, moving the petite boy however he likes, bending him over and having his way with his Donghyuck without an ounce of complain. The thought makes him giddy and it’s enough to make him move towards them, tugging off his tie and standing right in front of their dollish boyfriend. Jeno finally spares him his attention, glancing a second at him before continuing his ministrations. Jaemin grabs Donghyuck’s jaw, forcing his face towards him. 

“So pretty.” He mutters, not excepting a response knowing he won’t get one. Dolls don’t talk. He slips two fingers into the slightly ajar mouth, padding the soft tongue, testing the limits but he’s well trained, not reacting when Jaemin finger fuck his throat for few seconds. 

Jeno doesn’t even mind him as he entertains himself with the rest of his body. His rough and calloused hands found both them around the lithe waist, caressing the skin under the cute sailor crop top Jaemin got him. His hands trails up until they reach his nipples, thumbing them until they’re hard through the fabric of his shirt.

“How was work ?” Jeno finally asks, eyes never leaving the swell of Donghyuck’s chest. 

“Mmh, like usual.” Jaemin says, getting his fingers out the hot cavern, thumb dragging over the heart shaped lips, leaving a shiny trail of spit on them. “That bitch Hyesoo didn’t want to leave me alone and Jaehyun hyung was stressed.” The conversation continues like that with little events of the day, like they usually do after a long day, as if they weren’t obscenely playing with Donghyuck. Their hyungs often tell them they tainted the smaller’s innocence with their vices and perversion but Jaemin and Jeno take pride in it.

“Wanna fuck him ? Because I’m kinda losing patience over here,” Jeno mumbles against the tan skin, already dragging the short shorts down along the plump thighs. Jaemin hums, taking his fingers out, playing with the spit linking them together and licking on them. “You can have him, I’ll just fuck his mouth.” In cue, Jeno heaves Donghyuck’s body like it’s nothing, takes his flimsy panties off as he unzip his own slacks, grabbing his cock and lining it up with Donghyuck and sitting him back on his lap, so deep inside Jaemin can see the slight bump on his lower stomach. Jaemin follows him and frees himself and gets his dick out. He’s still limp but just looking at Donghyuck’s shiny lips got him twitching in his hand. He forced the shorter’s lips open, setting himself deep, sighing at the wet warmth engulfing him. Jeno seems as delighted when Jaemin starts to fuck his mouth, sending Donghyuck back on his dick.

It only takes few seconds for Jaemin to be fully hard, thrusting quickly in his boyfriend’s mouth, if he remarks Donghyuck’s closed eyes, he doesn’t point it out right away, knowing Jeno would be adamant on punishing their supposed doll. The pouty lips are red, drooling slightly at the rough movements, Jaemin knows he touched the back of his throat when a single tear is makes its way down the rosy cheek. He takes Donghyuck’s neck in his hand, gripping where he can feel himself going in and out, tightening it until the warmth is too much and he comes, filling him with thick cum. When he pulls out he quickly closes Hyuck’s mouth to not make a mess and force him to swallow. When he sees his neck slightly bobbing, Jaemin smirk, satisfied and heads to the bathroom. “He’s yours, I’m gonna order us something to eat.”

Jeno, who was watching it all, sucking marks and biting Donghyuck’s shoulders all this time finally sighs. He loves Donghyuck cock warming him but he’s been thinking of fucking the younger all day so he’s not gonna wait a minute more. 

He throws Donghyuck on the bed, gets him on his knees, head in the pillows. And enters him again with a groan and doesn’t wait to pound his boyfriend into the mattress. He grabs the slim hips and watch himself fuck the fluttering hole, noting with satisfaction that it’s not clenching like when it used to when they started this doll play months ago. Jeno has been on edge for a while so it doesn’t take much time for him to come, his dick throbbing hard before he fills Donghyuck, cum spilling out from his hole and running down his thighs. He pulls out and jerks himself off, riding the last remnant of his orgasm, cum spurring down Donghyuck’s ass and coating his back too. His thighs are slightly trembling, body seemingly waiting for Jeno to let him move again. 

The older smile to himself, watching his body go limp against the bed when Jeno gives him his approval. He seems to be breathing faster and there are high pitched whimpers slipping past his mouth. Donghyuck starts to grind his body against the bed, desperate to come. But now, he should have known better when a slap makes it way to his butt, making him yelp in pain, a tingle on his skin. He can feel the hand imprinting on it.

“Now, what did we say about trying to come without permission.” Jeno says, hand caressing the red butt cheek before slapping again making Donghyuck sob into his pillow. He’s forced to turn around, whole body trembling and tears trailing down his blushing cheeks. And as if it wasn’t embarrassing enough, Jaemin, fresh out of the shower, leans against the bedroom door, a towel around his hips, watching in amusement. “Touch yourself.” he’s so frustrated, he doesn’t know who gave the order and just moves his hand eagerly to his dick. “Not here.” And if Donghyuck was embarrassed a minute ago, now it looks like he’s about to wail in shame. Weirdly enough, Jeno and Jaemin seems to have a weird obsession with seeing him finger himself. But he knows better than refuse and decide to be a good boy for his boyfriends. His hands trail down his hole, still sensitive, and thrusts his fingers inside. He knows it won’t take awhile before he comes but it is frustrating enough because his fingers aren’t as long and thick as his boyfriend and they feel small next to the pounding he just got. He feels himself nearing when his nails graze his spot and right before cumming, a finger circle his tip, stopping him successfully from reaching his end. The cry that get out of him startles himself and he unconsciously starts to beg, completely helpless in front of the sadist smiles his boyfriends give him. And Jeno takes pity, releasing his dick and watching it spurt out pathetically against his stomach. 

“Ah, what a show. I never get tired of it,” Jaemin hums to himself, finally deciding to dress himself up. Donghyuck is still limp against the bed, trying to catch his breath. Jeno moves to clean them up, “But you know, I think he needs more training.” Jeno arcs his right eyebrow in response silently asking why while Donghyuck freezes against the sheets.

“Baby closed his eyes during playtime, he cried and even swallowed, dolls don’t do that.” Jaemin shrugs and sighs dramatically, then walking out their bedroom, saying something about their food delivery.

Jeno’s eyes darkens and Donghyuck shudders. It’s going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it and finally wrote NoMinHyuck which is quite frankly my favorite ship in NCT. First time writing a threesome of sort, be easy on me :”)
> 
> I hope you enjoy, kudos and comments are welcomed.


End file.
